Saved
by Edjen
Summary: Derek saved Stiles and made a declaration. Now it's time for Stiles to return the favour.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story for you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf!  
><strong>

**It is going to be slash again. Don't like it don't read it. I think …well I know …the rating will go up to M later.**

**I have to thank my beta ****MetaphoricallyOfCourse for all the hard work she is doing with all my fics. Make sure to check out her fic The_Moments_of_Our_Lives and give her all the love she deserves.**

_**Saved**_

**Chapter 1**

_**A man who dares to waste one hour of time has not discovered the value of life.**__**  
><strong>__**Charles Darwin**_

"Stiles! Wake up!" Derek was shaking the young boy to wake him up.

"Stiles!" Derek was frantic. He only had a few minutes.

"Wa…? Well Shit Derek!" Stiles shouted, bolting right out of bed.

"You need to go!" Derek grabbed a duffle and filled it with random clothes.

"What?" the teen muffled a yawn.

"You have to go! The little stunt you pulled…crushing my uncle's car? Congrats it made you number one target right now." Derek spoke hastily, glaring at Stiles's decisions.

"What? Shit!" Stiles paced the room. "Where should I go? What about my dad? What about Scott? What about y-"

Derek shake him. "It's you he have to go, now."

Derek looked out of the window and sniffed the air.

Suddenly the door swung open and Sheriff Stilinski aimed a gun at Derek.

"What the hell are you doing in my son's bedroom?" he asked alarmed.

Derek whirled around. "Do you care about your son's safety?" he asked back.

"Yes of course! Why?" the Sheriff asked stiffly.

"Fantastic, so do I. And if either of us don't want him killed, you'll move." Derek's eyes flashed blue for a moment

"Why shouldn't I be taking you into custody for trying to kill my son in the Highschool?"

"Because, Dad. I lied. Scott lied."

"What?"

"It, wasn't Derek. It was a mistake, and we know now that it was Derek's uncle who killed all of those people."

"How do I know he didn't put you up to this, Stiles?"

"Dad, you said it yourself. Why would Derek kill his own Sister?"

"I-"

"Look Dad, he's right. I'm in a lot of danger right now, danger you can't protect me from."

"And he can?"

"I'm sure as hell not letting my psychotic Uncle get him."

Both Stilinski men looked at Derek, their gazes apprehensive and trusting respectively.

Derek looked at the son and sighed.

"I need to protect you. You could get hurt being with me…but loosing you. Not acceptable. I'll explain later, when you're safe."

"Ahem….father with gun here!" the Sheriff piped in, waving his gun and not quit believing what he just heard.

They both whipped their heads to the sheriff.

"Dad! Don't interrupt him He is making me a declaration of almost-love. I don't get that often." Hearing the soft growl from Derek he grinned. "It's kind of sweet."

"I knew you are a big softie when it comes to the matters of heart." Stiles grinned.

"Stiles, Focus! Alpha uncle made you main target, means he's going to get here and kill you. So take my car and get out of town. At least for the next 24 hours." Derek grabbed Stiles shoulders. "Scott and I are going to figure something out!"

"Wow that was the longest you've ever talked to me without giving me threats." Stiles gaped.

"Stiles! OUT! NOW!" he growled and showed him his teeth.

"What the hell…." Stiles dad aimed his gun again.

"Dad! Stop that! Put your gun away." Stiles mulled over what Derek just told him, and the Sheriff just looked confused.

"Holy Shit…I am going to die!"

"Not if I can help it!" Derek grabbed the dufflebag and Stiles and dragged him out of the room.

"Hey let go of my son!" the sheriff shouted.

"YOU!" Derek's voice rumbled. "Get in my car!" The sheriff hurried after Derek who shoved Stiles on the backseat of his car.

"Hey why can't I drive your car?" Derek looked at Stiles and Stiles pouted.

The Sheriff got behind the wheel, not really grasping why.

"Sheriff, take him out of town. Now! Don't come back until we contact you!" The sheriff nodded and started the car.

"Dad! Wait! I need to.. just twenty seconds!" Stiles opened the backdoor and rushed to Derek's side.

Derek groaned. "Stiles what no-" Derek was interrupted by Stiles leaning up and kissing him with all passion and longing.

Derek gripped Stiles hips to draw him closer, deepening the kiss. He slipped his tongue into Stiles's mouth and licked the inside, exploring the heat.

When they parted Stiles panted. "Just making sure you know what to fight for." Stiles said with a grin, suddenly confident..

"That was totally unnecessary!" Stiles's dad told him through the mirror, driving off.

Stiles looked through the rear window, watching Derek getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

**T****hanks to my beta MetaphoricallyOfCourse. **

**Guys I loved all your reviews. You are amazing!**

**Chapter 2**

_**All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on.**__**  
><strong>__**Henry Ellis**_

A few minutes later the sheriff came to his senses. "Fuck!" he swore.

The car slid with hit outburst. "Did I just let a wanted murderer go and did he give me his car to take my son out of town? Did he say he loves you? And did he kiss you? Fuck!"

He looked at his son who climbed from the backseat to the front seat.

"You did and it was awesome!" Stiles grinned, then turning serious again. "Dad I may have made a scary monster really angry, So angry that he wants me dead. I kind of crashed his car in order to protect Scott's mother. And now here we are."

"What?" The Sheriff frowned.

"See Dad! There are humans like us….you and me…and there are werewolves. I am not sure if there are vampires or witches I've never met one or maybe I have and didn't know it..." Stiles mused.

"Stiles… I think you should cut down on the pills, you're starting to loose it. Oh hell, I'm losing it! What is going on?"

"Hey, I haven't lost anything. And I don't actually know if witches or vampires exist. God, I hope not."

"But werewolves do?" Mr. Stilinski rolled his eyes.

Stiles took a deep breath, watching the road in the rear mirror. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Yeah, Dad they do exist and if you go any slower we may be his food in a few minutes."

The alpha ran after the car, keeping up with it easily.

"What the hell?" the Sheriff gaped, slowing the car down.

"Dad, you are going to need to GO!" Stiles shouted already lunging for the shotgun under Derek's seat.

"You can't just shoot-" Derek's dad could not finished his sentence because Stiles aimed the shotgun at the rear window and fired. "He is so going to kill me for this!" he mumbled already reloading the gun.

"What the hell are you doing?" the Sheriff shouted speeding the car up.

"Trying to save our asses…" Stiles aimed again but the wolf was gone. "Where is he? Where is he? Dad watch out!"

The alpha crashed against the car to swerve it. "Shit!" Stiles swore.

Suddenly there were two other wolves, trying to distract the alpha.

"That's Derek and Scott." Stiles looked relieved.

"What?" The Sheriff looked to the side where the two wolves trying to distract the big alpha wolf. "What are those?" he asked baffled.

"Werewolves!" Stiles told him. "Speed up! We only have a few minutes. They can't just outnumber him …he's too powerful."

Stiles's dad hit the gas and they took of…leaving an exasperated alpha behind. The alpha howled and glared, angry at the two wolves who circled him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Teen Wolf. **

**Thanks to my beta ****MetaphoricallyOfCourse! **

**Chapter 3**

_**Any idiot can face a crisis - it's day to day living that wears you out.**__**  
><strong>__**Anton Chekhov**_

"It's been a week, dad!" Stile's was pacing the hotel room when there was a knock on the door. Both looked at each other. Stiles's dad aiming the gun nodding to Stiles to open the door.

"Who's there?" Stiles asked.

"Melissa. Melissa McCall."

"What the hell?" Stile's opened the door, and his dad put the gun down.

Scott's mom was shaking slightly but she smiled warmly at the two men.

"Oh thank god. We were looking for you everywhere, trying to track you down." she said.

"Melissa, why don't you come i-" The sheriff started but Stiles interrupted him.

"No…Dad! Not!" he looked at Scott's mom. There was an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Who's looking for us?" he asked.

"Scott of course and Derek!" she laughed half hearty.

"They're alive?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. Why shouldn't they be?" Melissa didn't try to enter the room.

"You can't get in. Huh?" Stiles glared at her.

"Of course I can." she stated but she doesn't move.

"Stiles what's going on here?" The sheriff aimed his gun again.

"She's one of them. Damn it! He got you huh? And that's why Scott's now part of his pack?" Stiles yells, angry.

"Nobody got me. What pack?" Scott's mom asked, confused.

"S'Alright… go back to the alpha and tell him he can rot in hell!" Stiles slammed the door into her face.

"Stiles!" his dad looked outraged.

"She's with that thing that attacked us, Dad."

"I can hear you!" Melissa stated through the closed door. "I'm here to take you home."

"To the alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe … if you come with me, we'll leave Derek Hale alive!" Melissa laughed mercilessly.

Stile's blood run cold.

"Peter got him good. Tortures him every day, just leaving enough life in him so he can heal and start the next day again!" Melissa told him maliciously.

"You lying bitch!" Stile's spat. "He's his nephew…he would never do that! He's not that cold!"

"You think so? Then think about what happened to poor Laura." With that Melissa was gone, and Stiles sank to the floor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Review if you liked it. Review if you freaked out like me! Hahahahahaha Just review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Teen Wolf! That alone is sad enough but this chap doesn't have a beta - so all mistakes (and I think there are many) are mine! **

**Chapter 4**

_**Don't go around saying the world owes you a living. The world owes you nothing. **__**It was here first.**__**  
><strong>__**Mark Twain**_

„We have to do something!" Stiles pleaded.

"He said to wait till he contact us!" the Sheriff said.

"They torture him! God damn it! He can't contact us. If Peter Hale decides to kill him he will kill him. Now he is barely alive!" Stiles rubbed his short hair.

"We need help!" Mr. Stilinsky told his son.

Suddenly Stiles eyes brightened. "Yeah! We do! And I know where to find it!" Stile's opened his Laptop.

"What are you doing?" his dad asked.

"We look for some werewolf's to help us!" Stiles typed in google.

"Who can help us fight an alpha?"

"You are google werewolfs?" his dad asked.

"You have a better idea?" Stiles chew his nails. "We just have to sort out the creeps and the fruit loops and then we are good."

The sheriff leaned over his sons shoulder and watched him sort out some links.

"Creep… Creep….Creep….Creep…that looks good…urgh creep…good…creep…fruit loop…werewolfsexdotcom? Saved!"

"I am not going to ask!" his father shuddered.

Suddenly there was an E mail showing on his screen. "Who the hell is Billy Wolf?" Stile's asked.

"Sounds like a creep for me!" his dad said.

From:

To: ..com

**Fighting an alpha**

Okay you looner. We are tracking your ID since you first looked on Werewolf themes. We also know where you are from and we noticed some activity on said theme.

Now we are coming to see what the hell you know and why you track so much ww links all over the net. If you are a creep that's just bored out of his mind…notice we will hunt you down! If you are one of us...

We meet you this evening at 8!

Billy Wolf

"Jesus fucking ….!" Stiles gaped, closing his Laptop. "Eight? That's in like…."

*Knock Knock*

"Now!" they both turned to the door.

"Who is there?" the sheriff asked.

"Billy Wolf….!" The guy outside laughed.

Stile's went to open the door. There stood a guy with long blond hair, piercing blue eyes and a shit eating grin on this face.

"I am not going to invite you in!" Stiles told him.

"You don't have to!" the guy said and stepped into the hotel room. "I let myself in…and " he turned around "my mate can come in too!"

**Tadaaaaa yeah sorry for the long wait. Hope you liked it! Oh and I made those mail adresses up.  
><strong>


End file.
